What's a Big Deal
by Fidyagami
Summary: Spesial Birthday Naruto. Hanya keisengan Sakura karena ide gila temannya. Tapi ini semua kami lakukan karna kami peduli. Thanks for reading.


"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau, aku ingin.." Sakura menjeda kalimatnya. "Ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini..."

Hening beberapa saat menyelimuti ruangan kamar sekitar 3 kali 4 meter itu. Satu keringat turun dari pelipis Sakura. Napasnya tertahan menanti respon orang yang menyimak perkataannya.

Detik berikutnya tawa nyaring yang menjawabnya, memenuhi ruang kamarnya. Sudut bibir Sakura berkedut tidak suka direspon seperti itu. Dia tidak suka diremehkan. "Memangnya seburuk itu?!"

Ino menyeka air mata di salah satu irisnya. Tidak menyangka, beberapa kalimat membuatnya terbahak. _Acting_ Sakura memang payah. "Kurasa, kau tidak pandai membuat kejutan. Dan lagi pula cara seperti itu sudah kuno."

Sakura menghela napas. "Sudahlah! Aku memang tidak berniat memberikan Naruto kejutan tanggal sepuluh nanti. Aku hanya akan ke apartemennya, membawakannya kue lalu memakannya bersama."

"Atau, datang ke kantornya memberinya kejutan?"

"Tidak jadi," sahut Sakura cepat. "Sudahlah Ino, aku tidak semanis itu."

Ino langsung mendaratkan kedua tangannya ke bahu Sakura, ia sedikit meremasnya pelan. "Jangan membuat waktuku sia-sia kemari, Haruno!"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, aneh sekali!" Sakura sedikit bergidik Ino memanggil nama marganya. Kalau sudah seperti itu, wanita itu pasti terlihat marah.

"Aku rela bolos kerja hari ini untuk mempersiapkan kejutanmu besok lusa, kau malah membatalkannya!" tergambar latar dari badan Ino yang berapi-api. Jelas saja saat ini si pemilik mata biru itu menggeram, kalau tahu begini. Mending dia duduk manis saja di kantor tanpa harus mendapatkan potongan gaji dari atasan.

Sakura sedikit kesusahan menelan ludahnya. "A-aku akan mengganti gajimu hari ini."

"Sepuluh kali lipat?"

Yang benar saja, mana mungkin Sakura rela mengeluarkan tabungannya hanya gara-gara masalah ini. "Kau mau memerasku!"

Remasan bahu Sakura menguat. Gadis bermata biru itu melihat ide terlintas di otaknya. "Kalau begitu bagaimana..."

.

.

 **I do not own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
**

 **Warning : Typo (s), OOC, AU, fik persembahan untuk Naruto birthday, silahkan dibaca, bagi yang tidak suka, yaaa saya gak bisa bilang don't read, kalian belum baca, kan?**

.

.

.

Hari itu tiba, tanggal sepuluh Oktober jam enam sore.

Pagi tadi, Sakura sudah memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada kekasihnya lewat telepon. Tanggapan terimakasih tentu didapatnya. Sakura sudah membuat janji ingin bertemu sore setelah pulang bekerja, dan Naruto dengan senang hati menyetujuinya.

Sore itu tiba, dan Sakura sengaja mampir ke kantornya untuk pergi bersama-sama ke sebuah restoran. Ia ingin makan malam bersama Naruto. Hanya itu saja. Ya, hanya itu saja tidak ada yang lain. Mungkin.

Sakura tersenyum saat melihat sosok Naruto menghampirinya di sebuah bangku taman depan kantornya. Naruto memang tidak suka membuat orang menunggu, apalagi kekasihnya. Sakura hanya membutuhkan tiga menit saja untuk menunggunya sampai ke lantai bawah. "Apa kau mendapatkan kejutan dari teman kantor?" tanya Sakura saat mereka sudah keluar dari gedung kantor tempat Naruto bekerja.

Mereka memutuskan berjalan kaki menuju restoran terdekat dari kantor Naruto. Kebetulan sekali sudah lama tidak berjalan-jalan mengitari perkotaan.

Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya, "sebenarnya tadi ada satu kue yang mereka berikan padaku. Rencananya aku akan membagi untukmu, Sakura- _chan_. Tapi, Tenten malah menghabiskannya." Raut wajah Naruto meminta maaf.

"Tidak usah menyesal." Sakura memerhatikan wajah Naruto yang mendadak berubah. "Seharusnya aku yang membawakanmu kue hari ini. Aku tahu Tenten sedang hamil, makanya bersemangat sekali makan kue." Sakura meyakinkan dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Cukup kau berada di sisiku... saja. Itu sudah bagus."

"Benarkah?" Sakura meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, mengeratkan tas biru tua pada bahunya-yang selalu menemaninya kemana-mana. Lalu ia menghela napas. "Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku bahkan belum membelikan kado apa-apa untukmu."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya pula. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang, kan. Tidak masalah. Lagi pula ulang tahun ini bukan _sweet seventeen_ atau sesuatu yang harus dirayakan. Malahan dengan bertambahnya umurku, berarti aku semakin tua."

Dari jalanan yang cukup sepi itu karena hari sudah menggelap, sebuah motor melaju ke arah mereka dengan kencang. Dua orang yang duduk di atasnya menggunakan jaket hitam dan helm gelap. Di depan sudah dipastikan seorang pria, dan dibelakangnya seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna kuning.

"Astagaaaa! Tasku!" Sakura berteriak. Mendadak ia terduduk lemas, bahunya terasa sakit. Tas yang sedari tadi di bahunya lenyap seketika, meninggalkan rasa sakit dipergelangan lengan.

"Sakura!" Naruto langsung menghambur melihat kondisinya. "Sialan! Cepat sekali kejadiannya."

Bahkan saat si wanita yang berada di boncengan, yang menarik tas Sakura paksa tidak dapat dicegahnya lagi karena berlalu begitu cepat. Pasti yang melakukan perbuatan ini adalah maling tingkat atas alias memang bakatnya.

Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang menatap iba pada Sakura. Ada beberapa kendaraan yang berhenti untuk melihat sedang terjadi apa sekarang. Benar-benar mengenaskan sekali.

* * *

"Lebih baik, kau menenangkan diri dulu sampai kedua pencuri itu tertangkap. Aku sudah menelpon polisi, kuharap tasmu segera kembali."

Sakura hanya menundukan kepalanya pasrah. Beberapa spekulasi tentang kejadian ini membuatnya berpikir. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Mengapa begitu cepat?

"Terimakasih, Naruto."

"Kau mau pesan apa? Lebih baik kita makan dulu saja." Naruto membuka daftar menu. Dia tidak mau gara-gara masalah ini kekasihnya tidak mau makan. Membiarkan lambungnya mencerna usus-ususnya sendiri dan menyebabkan magh, begitu?

"Terserah." Hanya satu kalimat atau dua kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura. Naruto tahu pasti dia masih sangat terkejut.

Naruto memanggil pelayan untuk memesankan makanannya. Ia memesan sushi dan teh hangat. Dalam kondisi seperti ini Sakura harus mengkonsumsi makanan yang hangat untuk menstabilkan pikirannya.

Sembari menunggu makanan mereka datang Sakura membuka obrolan kembali.

"Padahal tas itu baru kubeli beberapa hari yang lalu."

Naruto menghela napas, dia tahu Sakura baru saja membeli barang itu dari salah satu situs online. "Kalau masih ada barangnya, akan aku pesankan satu untukmu lagi."

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Ada dompet juga... di dalamnya." Nadanya terdengar cukup frustasi, ada juga perasaan takut.

"SIM dan KTP ada di sana?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Sakura cepat. "Uang gajiku ada di sana juga."

"Hah?" ini adalah bulan muda. Naruto menebak, tentu saja semua uang gaji Sakura ada di dalam dompet itu. "Kau tidak menaruh mereka di ATM?" Naruto tahu, Sakura paling malas kalau harus ke ATM untuk menarik uang. Saat gajian ia lebih memilih menariknya semua ketimbang bolak-balik ke ATM jika memerlukannya. Wanita berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu tidak suka hal yang merepotkan. Padahal jika ia suka sedikit repot, ia tidak akan kehilangan semuanya.

"Yah, seperti yang kau tahu, Naruto. Sekarang aku tidak memegang uang lagi. Bahkan kunci apartemen di sana. Malam ini aku akan menginap dimana?!"

"Soal apartemen kau bisa menginap di rumahku. Lalu apa lagi yang ada di dalam sana."

Sakura mengangkat kepala menatap Naruto. "Ada kotak hadiah juga untukmu."

Naruto terkejut, ternyata Sakura menyiapkan sebuah kado untuknya. Padahal tadi dia bilang belum membelikan apa-apa. Ah, mungkin Sakura tadi hanya mengetesnya saja. Sayangnya kado itu tidak akan pernah jatuh ke tangannya.

Perlahan tangan Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura yang berada di atas meja. "Aku tidak masalah, lebih baik kita makan saja dulu."

"Maafkan aku, Naruto."

"Tidak, itu bukan salahmu."

Pelayan datang mengantarkan makanan mereka. Menata tiap piring yang berisi berbagai masakan. Kebetulan Sakura sangat lapar, ia langsung menyantap salah satu piring berisi sushi ikan Salmon. Dihabiskannya segera, lalu meneguk ocha hangat itu.

Naruto bersyukur kalau Sakura tidak kehilangan nafsu makannya. Tapi, malah sekarang dirinya tidak bisa menelan sushi yang enak itu. ia hanya bisa menghabiskan ocha hangat untuk memenuhi lambungnya.

Tiba-tiba dering ponsel Naruto menggema dari saku jas kerjanya. Sakura mengangkat kepala untuk memastikan. Naruto melebarkan matanya. Nomor yang tertera di ponselnya adalah panggilan dari ponsel Sakura. Jangan-jangan di dalam tas itu...

"Aku juga meninggalkan ponsel di sana!" Sakura bersuara setelah melihat siapa yang menelpon. Ia baru teringat menyimpan ponselnya di tas. Malangnya nasib hari ini.

Naruto memasang wajah waspada, kemungkinan besar hanya si pencuri yang memegang ponsel Sakura. Digesernya tanda hijau pada layar ponsel, ditempelkannya pada salah satu telinganya. "Dimana kalian?"

* * *

Setelah mendapatkan panggilan telepon entah dari siapa, yang Naruto tahu suara di seberang adalah suara seorang pria. Dia tidak menyebutkan apa-apa. Tapi, mengapa suara itu sangat _familiar_ di gendang telinganya. Berhubung hatinya sedang was-was ia tidak memparmasalahkan itu.

Yang jadi masalahnya, untuk apa si pencuri tas Sakura itu menyuruhnya ke taman apartemen Konoha di blok dua untuk menemuinya. Satu pesan si pencuri: jangan membawa polisi. _Ck, seperti adegan di film saja._ Pikir Naruto.

Tentu saja ia tidak bodoh dan menurut. Bisa saja hal yang lebih bahaya terjadi setelah ia bertemu si pencuri karena tidak meminta tolong polisi. Beruntung ia mempunyai kenalan salah seorang polisi yang berjaga di sekitar komplek apartemen Konoha.

"Mengapa kau membawa polisi? Lagipula mereka menyuruh kita tidak melaporkan ini!" mendadak Sakura memprotes. Bodohnya ia mengapa harus meninggalkan ponsel di sana. Padahal ia baru saja mengisi pulsa di ponsel itu.

"Aku ingin keselamatan kita Sakura. Lagipula pencuri harus dihukum sebagai mana mestinya."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Adegan apa lagi yang akan dilihatnya setelah ini, ia akan menurut saja. Asal tidak ada adegan saling tembak yang menyebabkan dia harus melarikan salah seorang korban ke rumah sakit. "Bagaimana kalau aku pulang saja."

Terlambat, Naruto sudah menyeret tangannya. Sementara itu, polisi kenalan Naruto sudah siap memata-matai tak jauh di belakang. Mengawasi tiap langkah temannya. Tidak ketinggalan pula pistol yang setia berada di salah satu sisi pinggang polisi itu.

Naruto dan Sakura sudah berada di taman apartemen Konoha II. Jam delapan taman itu sudah ditutup dan tentunya sudah sangat sepi. Sakura memutuskan mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di sana. Hari ini begitu dingin. Sementara Naruto tetap berdiri dengan wajah tegang.

 _Apa semenegangkan itu_? Pikir Sakura.

Shikamaru—si polisi kenalan tadi masih mengintai dari jauh, dia merasakan ada langkah yang mendekat ke arahnya perlahan, tidak ada suara. Tapi, ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadarinya. Tangannya terulur untuk mencabut pistol. Saat Shikamaru berbalik dan mendapati siapa yang mendekatinya, matanya melebar.

"Ssssst... jangan berlebihan..."

* * *

Seorang pria bermasker mendekati mereka. Naruto langsung menghadap orang itu. Tunggu dulu, itu masker untuk mengendara motor, kan? Lalu, ia juga mengenakan helm untuk menutupi identitasnya. Ia berhenti tidak jauh dari Naruto membawa tas Sakura dan melemparkannya. Refleks Naruto menangkapnya.

"Ambilah, aku tahu tasnya masih baru. Aku hanya butuh isinya saja." Suara si pencuri teredam oleh masker. Suaranya dingin dan begitu menusuk.

Dirasakan Naruto tas itu tidak terlalu berat, pasti si pencuri memang sudah mengosonginya. Sayang sekali, padahal dari postur tubuh pencuri berhelm itu ia memiliki tubuh bak model terkenal, miris sekali nyatanya ia seorang pencuri.

"Sialan kau! Aku akan memukulmu." Naruto maju dengan kepalan di tangannya siap menghajar orang yang membuat hatinya marah.

"Narutooo!" Sakura tidak bisa diam saja, ia berdiri lalu menarik baju kekasihnya. Bisa bahaya kalau Naruto melayangkan pukulannya ke perut orang itu.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku?"

Sakura hanya membalas dengan gelengan. "Buka dulu tasnya." Akhirnya ia bersuara datar.

Dengan ragu Naruto meraih tas itu lalu membuka reslitingnya.

 _Boft!_

Naruto terjengkang ke belakang karena yang keluar mendadak dari tas itu adalah...

"A-apa itu?" Naruto menunjuk ke arah kepala boneka dengan leher tinggi kurus yang mendadak keluar dari dalam tas. Hampir saja kepala itu menyentuh mukanya. Jadi, yang ada di dalam sana, mainan itu?

Sakura tersenyum. Tidak lama kemudian Shikamaru masuk ke taman bersama Ino membawa sebuah kue dengan lilin di atasnya. Naruto menoleh dengan ekspresi bodohnya masih belum mengerti apa-apa.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto."

Sakura berlutut di hadapannya. Mensejajari tinggi mereka. "Maafkan ulah teman-teman." Ia tersenyum dengan penuh meminta maaf.

"Kenapa harus aku yang membawa kue ini." Shikamaru berlutut pula ke arah Naruto menyodorkannya kue itu untuk ditiup lilinnya.

Naruto menoleh kepada seorang pria pencuri itu. Ino memilih berdiri di sampingnya. Detik berikutnya ia membuka helm berserta maskernya.

"Kau!" Naruto menunjuk ke arahnya. Tidak disangka, Sasuke ikut dalam kejutan ini. "A-aku tidak menyangka, Sasuke!" Naruto benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Sekarang tiup lilinnya lalu berdoalah." Ujar Sakura.

"Sakura- _chan_ ," beberapa detik Naruto terharu, ia tidak menyangka Sakura cukup perhatian padanya.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak tahu harus memberimu apa."

Naruto menggeleng, kemudian pandangannya menuju ke arah lilin berangka dua puluh lima itu. Ah, sudah sedewasa itukah dia? Sehingga tiap tahun angka selalu berganti untuk menghiasi kue ulang tahunnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sembari berdoa. Sakura ikut mendoakannya pula dalam hati. Sementara Shikamaru masih menunggu dengan malas mengangkat kue. Jadi, ini kerjaannya malam ini? Sangat merepotkan.

"Terimakasih, teman-teman."

* * *

Setelah menyantap kue itu di tengah dinginnya taman Konoha, Naruto mengantar Sakura. Semua temannya pulang dan hari ini si rambut pirang itu sangat senang. Sepanjang perjalanan dia tersenyum lebar. Padahal hari biasa Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah mengajaknya berbicara. Mengapa hari ini ia ikut berpartisipasi walau tidak banyak bicara.

Sakura juga, ia sangat terlihat manis saat mengucapkan selamat padanya. Moment ini tidak akan dilupakannya kapan pun. Soalnya ini tahun pertama ia bersama dengan kekasihnya, dan ini pula pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan kejutan dari orang yang dicintainya—walau nyatanya ia sempat sedikit kesal.

Pantas saja Sakura tidak terlihat sangat panik, lalu nafsu makannya juga besar seperti biasa ketika di restoran tadi. Hm, rupanya ini semua rencananya. Naruto baru menyadari semua itu.

Kini mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu apartemen Sakura. "Oh ya, Naruto. Sebenarnya aku belum sempat membelikanmu kado. Kau tahu kan, akhir-akhir ini rumah sakit menyita waktuku."

Naruto tersenyum. "Iya, tidak masalah. Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Sakura mendesah. Untung kekasihnya itu pengertian. "Hah, Ino keras sekali menarik tasku tadi sore." Sakura memegang bahunya yang terasa masih sakit. Kalau tidak begitu, kejutan ini tidak sempurna.

"Besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit." Sedikit banyaknya Naruto juga cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, besok juga sembuh." Sakura berbalik membuka pintu apartemennya yang masih gelap. Segera Sakura mencari seklar lampu untuk menghidupkan ruang depannya. "Mau mampir dulu?"

Naruto menyeringai, pertanyaan itu tidak seharusnya terlontar di mulut Sakura. "Tidak." Jawab Naruto. "Sepertinya aku mau menginap saja." Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam tidak peduli wajah Sakura yang mendadak menjadi pucat.

"Eh?"

"Kau belum memberi kadonya, kan. Sakura- _chan_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy birthday** Naruto-kun. My lovely character yang sempat membuat saya galau berkepanjangan. Bingung mau nulis harapan apa lagi untuk ke depannya. Hadeeh._

 _Akhirnya rencana saya bisa terkabul, buat fanfic come back (bentar) ke NaruSaku dan buat tema fanfic tentang ulang tahun Naruto, sekalian juga untuk my cutes imouto **Aika Namikaze** deh.  
_

 _Gak nyangka masih bisa nulis lagi setelah apa yang terjadi :) dan setelah aku coba, gak buruk-buruk amat XD_

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca. Dan jangan lupa tulis sesuatu untuk saya gahaha!_

.

.

.

.


End file.
